


You Too Pussy To Get Drunk?

by SilverLinings



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLinings/pseuds/SilverLinings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho brings over some spare vodka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Too Pussy To Get Drunk?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't beta it so good luck.

Minho snuck in Newt’s window, grinning like an idiot. Newt sat on his bed, crisscrossing his legs. He looked so nervous yet excited. Minho reached into his backpack and pulled out a half empty bottle of vodka.

“What the hell, Minho?” Newt asked, looking between the bottle and his friends face. “I only asked to try it, not get plastered.”

Minho shrugged his shoulders, the smile never leaving his face.

“What? You too pussy to get drunk?” Minho taunted, holding the bottle out for Newt.

Newt grabbed it and glared at his friend, keeping eye contact as he opened it and took a long sip of the vodka. He set the bottle down next to him and his eyes screwed shut, his nose wrinkling.

“God, that’s awful.” Minho only laughed, holding his hand out for the bottle and taking a drink himself.

~~~

Minho was proud at how well Newt had managed to hold his liquor. Between the two of them they had finished almost the whole thing and Newt had only complained about being sick once.

It was a nice refreshment, seeing Newt drunk. He was careless and happy. He smiled at everything and joked around and just seemed so damn happy. It had been a long time since Minho had seen him in this way and he was happy about it. And in that moment, it only made sense for Minho to lean in and kiss Newt.

Newt pulled away for a moment, his face twisted in confusion, looking at Minho like he was crazy. Minho instantly sat up straight, his stomach feeling like a black hole in his nervousness.

“Was that alright? I mean, I don’t-” Newt shut him up with a kiss.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Newt’s words seemed heavy and his eyes seemed distant but his smile was lazy and inviting and Minho didn’t complain.

Minho grabbed at Newt’s hair and his shoulders and his hips, pulling him in as close as he could get him, wanting to have every part of himself touching Newt.

Newt pulled away again, his hand coming up to Minho’s face and Minho thought he was laughing, the way his forehead creased and the lines in his cheeks that all hinted at a smile. When Newt looked up though his eyes were red and his cheeks were wet and there was no smile, none at all. Minho didn’t have a witty comeback or even anything to say at all. He’d never seen this side of Newt, because sure, Newt wasn’t the happiest guy, that much was obvious, but he was never one to break down in front of Minho.

Minho stammered for a few moments, trying to find something to say, it wouldn’t be anything intelligent but at least it was something.

“S’okay,” he whispered finally, wrapping an arm around Newt and pulling him in close, hugging him as tight as he could. Newt gripped at his shirt, forehead pressed against Minho’s shoulder as he sobbed, stilling for a moment before lashing out, twisting and hitting his way away from Minho.

“It’s not okay!” He yelled back, looking wild in the way his eyes darted around the room, finally resting on Minho. “It’s not,” this time much quieter, his mouth turning down into a frown.

“What isn’t okay?” Minho finally asked, fearing exactly what Newt was going to say.

“Us kissing.”

Minho nodded his head, rubbing his hand over his face, messing up his hair as he went. He turned so he was facing Newt, forcing a coherent thought to come out of his mouth, if just for this moment.

“I’m sorry, I just thought that it was mutual but it’s okay, don’t worry, it won’t happen again.” Newt started to cry again and Minho groaned internally, wondering what he did wrong now.

“I want to kiss you, I just can’t do that to you.” Newt paused and when Minho didn’t reply he continued, this time quiet enough that Minho wasn’t sure he heard Newt right. “I just might not be around long enough.”

Newt started to sob again and fell into Minho, his head back at Minho’s shoulder. He sat like that for a long time, going with Minho as Minho pulled them to the bed and held him close. Newt finally calmed and let Minho hold him until they both drifted off to sleep.

~~~

Minho woke the next morning with a headache and a damp shirt. He looked down to find Newt still asleep against his chest and the events of last night were clear again.

‘… Not be around long enough.’

That one sentence scared the shit out of Minho.

Newt woke up shortly after and pushed away from Minho, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. He looked over to Minho and smiled, the facade back in place. Minho hadn’t realized how broken Newt really was. Minho took a deep breath and sat up as well, looking at Newt’s shirt because of the fact that asking this question, he couldn’t look at Newt’s face.

“Last night, you were upset because I kissed you,” Minho prompted, hoping that was enough to get Newt to explain himself. Newt shrugged though, leaning back and resting on the palms of his hands.

“Sorry, mate, I don’t remember much of anything,” he said, his smile lazy and now that Minho saw it he could tell how practiced it was, not even close to genuine.

“You told me you didn’t want to kiss me because you wouldn’t be around long enough.”

Newt visibly tensed and Minho finally looked up to Newt’s face and he was biting his lip, eyes casted downward at his lap. He looked nearing the same as he had the night before.

“I thought that was just a dream,” he whispered, closing his eyes and sighing. It seemed he was waiting for Minho to respond but Minho never did, wanting to hear what Newt had to say. “I - uh, it wasn’t a lie. My limp? I’ve never told you how I got it. I’d tried to kill myself last year, jumped off my apartment building but I didn’t think it through that landing feet first wouldn’t kill me. My parents told you a car crash because I begged them not to let you know.” His voice shook the more he talked and his hands shook and Minho wanted to just pull him into a hug but he felt so angry at the same time.

“You’d have killed yourself and not told me one bit of information? Do you know how fucked in the head I’d be? Knowing my best friend had killed himself and I didn’t do shit all to stop it? Fucks sake, Newt, I’m in love with you, I can’t.” He stopped his rant, biting his lip at the confession. He didn’t think it was a good time but it slipped out anyway. Newt was crying again, this time because of Minho.

Newt closed his eyes, not even daring open his mouth. He gasped though when he felt Minho’s arms around him.

“Please, Newt, I won’t let you do that. Stay, for me?” He asked quietly, gripping at Newt’s shirt like it was the last thing holding him to earth. Newt nodded his head once, wrapping his arms around Minho in return.

Newt wasn’t sure what he meant when he replied, wasn’t sure if Minho did either but it seemed to fit. It seemed to be an apology for now and for the future but it also seemed to be a promise between the two of them. It didn’t make sense but it did.

“Thank you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts! Also check my page for more stories! Uploading a few as we speak.


End file.
